User blog:Showstopper101/Bardell: Love Lockdown! Season 1 Episode 15: Lovesick
'Main Plot: Mariana ' (Mariana and Harry are walking to science class.) Harry: So are you gonna panic? Mariana: I don't know, I'll find a wayto get a job, I'm just not sure how.... Harry: You could work for Seth. Mariana: Seth? Why? He's only like our age. Harry: Yeah but him and his dad have like this home business thingy going on. I'm not sure what though. Mariana: My mom really does need help. It's all my stupid's dad's falut. If he didn't just walk out on us, out of nowhere and take ALL the money with him we wouldn't be in the mess. My mom would have food to put on the table and money to pay the damn bills. Harry: Woe, your dad sounds like such a jack ass. Mariana: Yeah he is. Harry: Well I'm sorry. And if your mom is as pretty as you I don't know why he walked out. Mariana: Whoa, thanks. Harry: Your welcome. Mariana: There is one damn thing I'm happy about. We're back at Bardell and outta Lakehurst. I hate that nasty school. (Mariana smiles at Harry and Harry smiles back.) 'Opening ' 'Subplot: Alan ' (In Literature Class Alan and Iffy are paried up for an assignment.) Alan: Okay so can you meet me after school? Iffy: Where? Alan: At The Dot, I have a surprise for you. Iffy: Oh really? What is it? Alan: I can't tell you that will ruin it. Iffy: Aww, well I'll meet you there after school. I so can't wait. (Iffy kisses Alan's check.) 'Third Plot: Damon' (Damon and Xandi are in math class.) Damon: So how was your test? (Xandi looks at Damon.) Xandi: Why the hell are you talking to me? Damon: Come on, Xandi, I'm sorry. Xandi: Well, Aria was to but everyone's still mad at her. So why shouldn't everyone be mad at you? Damon: I didn't mean for it to happen. Xandi: We are never going to be friends again! Damon: Come on, Xandi. Xandi: Damon! No! You shouldn't have kissed Seann just like Aria shouldn't have kissed Mr. May! Damon: Aria's was planned mine wasn't! Xandi: Are you sure about that? Damon: Xandi, I didn't plan it. I love Lindsay like she's my sister! Xandi: Wow, me too. That's why me and you are NEVER going to be friends again. NEVER! Damon: Xandi.... Xandi: Shh. Damon: I can't go on not having my bestfriend. Xandi: Aria said the same damn thing! But she found new friends! So can you! Damon: Xandi! I trust you with everything! I don't think I can go on without you! Xandi: Oh, stop being so damn dramatic! (The bell rings Xandi runs out the door, Damon gets his crushes and is left alone with Jake.) Damon: Look I know you hate me but canyou take my books to my next class with me? I can't cuz well my legs broken. Jake: Sure.... 'Fourth Plot: Xandi ' (Xandi runs out into the hallway and runs into, Harry. She drops her books.) Xandi: Oh so (looks at him) ''rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry. Harry: Oh it's fine it was all me anyways. Here let me get your books. Xandi: Oh Kay. ''(Harry gets her books for her.) Harry: There you go, so can I have a name? Xandi: Bardell. Harry: I mean your name. Xandi: Heh, ummm, Xandi, I think.... (Harry smiles.) Harry: Well nice to meet you Xandi, or I hope thats your name. Xandi: What's your name? Harry: Harriet but I go by Harry. So I'll see you around? Xandi: Yeah.... (Xandi watches as he walks away. He looks at her and smiles.) 'Main Plot: Mariana' (In gym class while everyone's stretching, Mariana goes over to Seth.) Mariana: Ummm, hey.... Seth: Hello. Mariana: I'm Mariana and I heard that you and your dad might have a job for me. Well Harry said that. Seth: Okay. Mariana: Look I really need a job. Really bad. Seth: Really I though you were rich. Mariana: No it's called Goodwill honey. Seth: Okay meet me after school in the Bardell parking lot and I'll take you to my house. Mariana: Okay, thanks. Seth: Yeah.... (Seth winks at Mariana.) 'Subplot: Alan ' (At The Dot.) Alan: Look I know we haven't been dating that long but I feel like I've known you forever. Iffy: I feel the same. Alan: Okay.... (Alan gets onone knee and pulls out a ring.) Alan: Will you marry me Iffadell? Iffy: Oh my gosh. Yes! (People in The Dot clap.) Alan: For real? Iffy: Yes! I love you baby! (They kiss.) 'Third Plot: Damon' (After school, Damon and Jake meet by the mall.) Damon: Thanks for being my friend, again. Jake: I realize everyone makes mistakes. Damon: Thanks, but I wanna be more then friends. Jake: Really? Damon: Let me show you. (The two enter a alley way and Damon kisses him, Jake kisses back.) 'Fourth Plot: Xandi' (Xandi is walking home and she runs into, Harry.) Xandi: Sorry, again. Harry: We really need to stop meeting like this. Your in my fourth hour class, did you know that? Xandi: No. Harry: Maybe we should talk during that class sometime. Xandi: If you wanna. Harry: Yeah I wanna. (Harry smiles at her and Xandi smiles back.) 'Main Plot: Mariana' (Seth walks Mariana into his house and starts to kiss her.) Mariana: What the fuck are you doing? Seth: Mine and my dad's business is having hookers. Mariana: What? I think I should leave. Seth: I'll give you 400! That would help your mom with the bills! And I know there's other guys who would pay a lot more to fuck you. Mariana: 400? Seth: Yes. And you have to work for me. Come on your baby brother needs food. Mariana: Let's get this over with! And don't you ever tell anyone that I'm a hooker! (Marianna kisses Seth and Seth takes off his shirt.) Category:Blog posts